Unforgettable Love
by LoveEntwined
Summary: What if Maleficent had cast a curse on Mal when she was a baby that prevented her from ever having anything more than a little crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Mal**

The party after Ben's Coronation was a blast. I danced with everyone but dancing in heels isn't as easy as it looks. Halfway through the party Ben noticed my exhaustion growing with every song so he suggested we take a walk around campus, just the two of us and I gladly accepted.

Hand in hand, we walked silently through paths illuminated with mini lights in the shapes of roses. The lights were subtle and very romantic. Gosh?! What is becoming of me? Did I really just use that word? I actually didn't mind that word as much now because I'm falling more and more in love with Ben as each second passes. I feel as though his love for me is something I need like the air I need to breathe.

It was such a relief to me when Ben told me just a few hours earlier that he hadn't been faking anything. All the sadness I felt when I knew he would no longer love me disintegrated and I became mesmerized by the real love he had found for me. I can still feel the kiss he placed on my hand after he put his ring on. His kiss remains like a whisper on my skin. Every time I think of that moment when his intriguing green eyes met mine and he kissed my hand I get goosebumps, or at least that's what Jane says they are.

But Ben and I aren't the only ones who got together after his Coronation. Doug secretly visited our room before the coronation to apologize to Evie about the incident at the picnic table and how he should have stood up for her instead of cowering away from Chad's forceful remarks. Evie being completely entranced by him, forgave him and now those two are as happy as can be. I've heard Doug has planned a surprise for her tomorrow. They have been dancing with each other all night and were still like that when we left and I assume that's how they'll stay for the rest of the night.

Jay got the courage to actually ask Audrey to dance with words as opposed to confusing stares and gestures. She accepted with a little hesitation but then again who wouldn't hesitate to accept a dance with Jay. From what I saw right before we left was Jay escorting Audrey to the drink table, smiling and laughing at each other. I think Audrey will help straighten Jay out and he will be just fine here.

Then there's Carlos don't think we left him alone with Dude. When the first slow danced started I took Dude from Carlos and pushed him towards the dance floor. He was confused at what was happening but then I told him to go find a girl to dance with. He looked around hopelessly for the one girl he had found some interest in. He had almost given up on finding her when he saw her little pink bow on a bench near the entrance. He walked straight over there, bowed and asked her for this dance. I was thoroughly impressed, I wonder who he could have possibly gotten those moves from. Jane blushed but accepted for who could refuse Carlos' cute dimples and charismatic smile. I think Jane was in shock that any boy would still ask her to dance after the most recent event. I don't think my friends and I could've ended up with anybody more perfect.

We finally stopped to sit on a bench beneath an astonishing apple tree. I was captivated by all the bright colours this tree possessed. On the Isle everything was drab and dull with no real sort of colour. There were no apple trees or any sort of fruit trees for that matter. How could there when there wasn't really a sun?

I could sense Ben moving closer and my heart began beating faster. I knew what was going to happen. We had been trying to do this all night but had constantly been interrupted. I moved my head closer so our foreheads could touch.

Ben whispered, "Do you know I fell in love with you the minute you stepped out of the limo? I can't believe you're actually beside me. Did I mention.."

"Oh would you just shut up and kiss me already!" I pleaded.

His lips touched mine and I felt like everything had fallen into place. This kiss was exactly how I imagined soft and gentle but definitely intentional. It stayed like that for a moment until the atmosphere started to change and I started feeling very unsettled.

Ben whipped his head away from me in confusion. He then stared back at me and his eyes started to darken. He started growling and then yelled at me with such power and force that made me want to run away and hide in the smallest crack and never be found.

"What do you thing you're doing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the favourites and followers so far!**

 **InspiredAndNatural: Thanks for the input. I have heard about Ben's dream but I haven't read the book yet so I am just basing my story off the movie. **

**Ben**

Kissing Mal was like a dream finally coming true. I could sense that Mal only possessed good now, no trace of evil left over in her. I want to constantly make her feel beautiful inside and out each and every day from here on out, not because I have to but because I want to. She deserves it. I can tell from the stories she's told me about the Isle that her mother never cared about her but only about how she could use her. And here I am, thinking naively that all villains have at least an ounce of love in them for their kids.

Our kiss deepens and I feel this overpowering force starting to take control of my mind and body. It was as though every thought I had of Mal was being pulled out of my mind. I tried to think of her and our first date together but as my mind tried to think of her beautiful face once more my mind went empty and all my thoughts were erased like a blank slate.

My mind soon flashed with green swirls and sparks and I opened my eyes to see a girl with vivid purple hair and perplexed green eyes practically sitting right on me, staring at me, completely puzzled. I quickly turned away, confused about this situation when a scene popped into my head. It was this girl, the girl with the purple hair and she was trying to poison my parents before my coronation so she could take the crown for herself. It was in this very moment I remembered exactly who she was. She was the daughter of the fiercest villain yet, the dreadful villian Maleficent.

Once I had to realized this I whipped my head around to find her still sitting there with fear plastered over her face. Who does she think she is?! Getting this close to me after what she had just tried to pull a few hours ago! I continue to stare at her and I could feel my eyes darkening and blood boiling as I start growling. She's trembling and I think she should be honestly, who does she think she is?! My girlfriend? I can sense her fear growing with every passing second and I can't contain my anger anymore so I yell at her,

"What do you think you're doing?"

It was like the coach had just blown the whistle for sprints because as soon as I finished my question she ran away from me faster than I've ever seen anybody run before. Once I saw the last piece of her hair disappear behind one of our many apple trees, my vision began to blur and I instantly felt weak and light-headed. I don't know what happened next but the last thing I remember seeing is my signet ring tossed on the cement path right in front of my face. I wondered how it got there and why it wasn't on my finger until a black curtain fell over my mind and I fell deep into its embrace.

 **I know it's another cliffhanger. I will try to not make the next chapter's ending a cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: Ahh! Guys, I can't believe all the followers and favourites I'm getting. It's makes me so excited! Thanks! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Mal**

I ran faster than even I thought was humanly possible. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to run farther and farther away from my one true love. A million thoughts raced through my mind but the most important one was; _What happened to Ben during our kiss?_ It was just one kiss. One beautifully tragic kiss. I had never wanted to be kissed before and it was definitely never encouraged by my mother. A couple years ago, for my birthday my mother dyed my hair purple for me. She said the dull black I had wouldn't help me become the evilest I could be so she dyed it a compelling purple. Evie had recently told me that kissing someone was one of the many ways to say thank you so I decided to give it a try and peck one on my mother's cheek. It didn't end well and I was grounded for a week with a dreadful speech about how affection would hinder my progress in becoming evil. Despite this one event in my life, I had never been kissed. But if being kissed made events like this occur I wanted to never be kissed again.

I eventually made it to my room but little did I know my best friend was having company over when I barged in.

 **Evie**

After Doug escorted me to my room after the dance, he insisted in coming in because he said he had a present for his princess. He calls me his princess because technically I am a princess and even though nobody treats me like one I will always be one to him. I don't know why I even considered Chad as a future companion when the guy sitting beside me is ten times better in every way.

I sat down on my bed and patted the spot beside me for him to come join me. He hesitated at first but finally seated himself beside me. I stared at him and I could tell he was nervous at his face started to flush with his natural blush. He cleared his throat and told me to close my eyes and hold out my wrist. I did so and as my eyes were closed I felt something metal get clasped onto my wrist. A kiss was placed on my the top of my hand and I was told to now open my eyes. I fluttered my eyes open to see a beautiful metal chain with a silver dainty E dangly off of it.

Doug observed my expression and then spoke, "I know we haven't been together long but Evie I want to treat you as the princess you deserve to be and I will do that everyday by loving you, if you'll let me. What do you say Evie will you be my princess?"

I jumped into his lap with excitement which took him by surprise and told him, I would love to be and couldn't think of anybody else that could be a better prince for me. Pretty soon we had our foreheads against each other and he quietly whispered if it would be okay to kiss me right now. I moved my head closer to his and kissed him with pleasure and excitement.

After our kiss, we laid on my bed, thinking out loud about our future with each other. There was something about Doug's presence that was very calming and soothing. Especially in that moment was I was thankful for his presence because not a moment after silently thanking him for his presence, a frantic Mal burst through the doors with tears freely flowing down her face.

I knew something was terribly wrong the minute she stepped in the doors because of the tears on her face. Mal never cries. I've known her almost my whole life and not once have I ever. seen her cry. She admitted it to me, Carlos and Jay in the kitchen the night we were making the love spell cookies for Ben.

Immediately, my thoughts jumped to Ben. Ben, along with some of our other friends were some of the select few Mal had learned to love. Mal along with me and the other two were just recently exposed to love due to our time living on the isle so our reactions to it are all over the place right now. And since Mal didn't ever cry before she came to Auradon, I knew the two were linked together.

I pleaded with her to tell me what had happened but she simply collapsed to the floor and started to sob even harder. I knew right now Mal needed me to be her comforting sister and not her intrusive friend. I started to make my way over to my stressed out friend but before I did that I told Doug to go find Fairy Godmother and Ben's parents and come back as soon as possible. Something wasn't right and I was going to help Mal and the others figure out what was up because that's just what friends do, they stick it out with you to the very end and make sure that you never give up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter is going to be just Ben. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites they mean the world to me.**

 **Mal**

I felt my heart breaking more and more as the night dragged on. It probably didn't help that I kept replaying my favourite moments of Ben and I in my head. How is that you can live your whole life without love but then as soon as you have it you can't live without it. It hurt to much to interact with anybody so I tried to sleep it off but I can't sleep, thinking that Ben hates my guts and thinks I tried to kill his parents. So I just lay in my bed, in the darkness, letting my thoughts consume me as I continue to think of possible reasons why Ben has formed the opinion of me that he has.

 **Evie**

Doug and I walked through the courtyard outside of our dorm, giving Mal some time to be alone. Something happened with Ben that really shook her and she still won't say one word about the whole catastrophe. When Ben's parents and Fairy Godmother came to the dorms they only saw a trembling Mal with a tear-streaked face. They tried to convince her to tell them anything but even Belle's motherly tricks couldn't convince her to speak. Fairy Godmother instructed us to let her be for a while and when she finally did speak to get her and Ben's parents right away. In the meantime, they were going to try to go find Ben and see what was happening with him.

Doug suggested we take a walk so I could calm down and we could give Mal her space. We settled down by the fountain outside our dorms. I couldn't handle this so I collapsed onto Doug. Doug held me in his arms and within seconds I was crying. I just couldn't hold them back anymore. Doug just held me and rubbed my back well he whispered soothing words to me. What was I going to do with myself?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Two chapters in one night!**

 **Ben:**

I awoke to the sound of my mom quietly saying my name and rubbing my shoulder. This is how she would wake me up on special occasions. My mind questioned what was so important about today and then I realized that I was Auradon's new king but my coronation was yesterday so what was so special about today. As much as I would have loved to just lay there and have my mom rub my back all day I knew it was time to wake up. I open my eyes to her hazel eyes and warm smile. I look into her eyes and it makes me believe that everything will be okay but why do I still feel so much anger in my body that it makes me feel empty?

I am very puzzled as to how I ended up in my bed when I clearly remember lying on the cement path staring at my ring. My mom looks at me and can sense the confusion on my face. She grabs my hand and tells me Lumiere found me on the path passed out and thought it would be a good idea to get me to my room as fast as possible so he carried me himself to my room. It wouldn't be a good idea for a photographer to get a picture of the new king passed out on the ground from what could be assumed as drinking too much alcohol. I quickly told her that I hadn't had one drink all night and I knew she understood because I'm her son and I know better than that but she told me that the paparazzi doesn't know that.

After clearing that up, I asked her why she was here on this sunny morning. Immediately, I saw my mother's face change from its usually comforting way to a face full of fear and then I knew something must have happened well I was away from her last night. It finally clicked in my mind that my father wasn't here. He would usually be waiting at the doorway well my mother woke me up but this morning he wasn't. My memories of last night came flooding in and I knew exactly what had happened and I wasn't happy in the least.

"Where's Maleficent's daughter, Mother?" I yelled at her. Not even giving her the chance to respond I jumped out of bed and started to pull on some clothes when she responded, "Do you mean Mal?"

"How can you even say that name right now in a time like this, Mother? Of course I mean her! That wretched traitor!" I raced out of my room before she could respond and ran across campus making my way to the room where the villain's daughter stayed.

Does that girl really think she can poison my father, the former king and get away with it? If she did she is so wrong because as soon as I find her she is going to wish she was never born.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: Guess what?! I've gotten more than 5 thousand views and I just wanted to say thank you guys so much! It means the world to me that you take the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Doug**

It's probably been an hour or so since we sat down here and I think Evie has fallen asleep on me **.** I wish I could take all of Evie's problems and fix them so she wouldn't have to. I hate seeing her cry it breaks my heart. I've only known her for a couple weeks and everyday I fall even harder for her. The moment I laid eyes on her I was speechless because of her beauty. Since spending time with her I've discovered that her inner beauty has made her even more beautiful than any makeup could do. She looks like an angel sleeping on my lap. I wish we could stay like this forever but I even princesses have to wake up sometime.

I was just about to gently wake up Evie when a livid Ben turned the corner. The amount of anger he had in his eyes and on his face filled me with fear. I knew this couldn't be good so I quickly pushed away the fear and got up to go calm Ben down. I nudged Evie awake and told her to stay here well I talked with Ben.

I quickly ran over to Ben and stopped him from moving. I know this was practically a death wish but I knew this wasn't the real Ben and somebody needed to stop him. Ben grabbed me by my collar and told me to get out of his way.

Despite being held so tightly my voice came out steady and firm, "Ben, what are you doing? This isn't like you. You need to calm down before you hurt somebody."

Ben quickly shouted back at me, "Doug, I'm perfectly fine. The person you need to worry about is Mal. She poisoned my father and who knows who she'll try to kill next. She's a villain that needs to be taken care of immediately. So if you'll move out of my way I won't cause you any harm but so help me if you stop me again I can't make any promises."

Ben dropped me heavily to the ground and before I had the chance to get back up he had already left. Evie darted to my side in seconds. I turned to her and told her to take the shortcut to her and Mal's room because Ben was going to their room and Mal could not be left alone with him right now. I told her just to distract him long enough for me to come back with his parents and Fairy Godmother.

I turned to her grabbed her in a hug. I muttered into her trembling body that everything was going to be okay. Mal was going to be fine. I then took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss for strength. I then turned and bolted to Fairy Godmother's office. I needed to get her before Ben did anything to Mal.

One thing was really freaking me out about Ben right now. When he had started yelling at me his eyes changed from his normal calming green to a glowing fluorescent green. I knew only two people whose eyes did that and seeing that Mal was a total wreck about Ben right now that left only one other person that could be behind this. That person was Maleficent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note: Hey my fellow readers! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Mal**

I lay staring at my ceiling, pondering many things in my mind. I wish I could tell Evie that I'm okay but I know that's not the truth. I'm heartbroken, devastated and lonely. I never knew how much I actually cared for Ben until know. I hope Evie comes soon I need a girl to talk to. Just moments after thinking that Evie runs into our room practically out of breath. I ask her what's wrong but she doesn't respond. She quickly shuts the door and locks it with both of the locks. I'm seriously freaking out now.

"Evie, can you please tell me what the heck is happening right now? I shout at my best friend.

Evie starts to open her mouth when some heavy pounding starts on our door. Who ever is pounding on our door is hitting it so hard I think it might break in half. Evie runs up to me and tells me to stay behind her, no matter what. Within moments, the door actually falls down and an infuriated Ben walks through the door. I grip Evie's hand so hard I think I might pop a blood vessel. I'm so afraid and vulnerable. I've never felt vulnerable before in my life but I guess there's a first time for everything. His words literally make me jump.

"So you think you could poison my father and get away with it Mal? Did you really think I wouldn't find out sooner or later that you actually went though with your plan? Mal, I'm not stupid!"

 **Ben**

I continue to stare at Mal. She starts going into hysterics. Tears are streaming down her face now and she is trying to tell me she never poisoned my father. She is so pathetic. You'd think someone of her type would at least confess to their crime. I didn't come here to yell at Mal and make her cry. I came here to make her pay. I move forward towards the shaking girls. I tell Evie to get out of my way.

She yells back at me, "Over my dead body!"

Why does Evie continue to protect Mal, doesn't she realize how evil Mal really is. Since she won't move, I'll just have to move her myself. I step forward and grab Evie's arm and throw her to the other side of the room. I hear her body hit the wall and fall on the floor. She lays there on the ground unconscious. Good now she can't get in my way. I'm sorry Doug but your girlfriend just wouldn't get out of my way.

I quickly grab Mal before she can even think about escaping. This girl has been a horrible influence to every person she has gotten to know and it's time to put a stop to it before anything else happens. I pick Mal up and push her up against the wall. I grab her throat and look into her eyes. It makes me sick that at one point I had lived her eyes. The way they looked when she was happy. They were so mesmerizing and beautiful. I can't believe I foolish I was to actually think she wanted to be with me.

It's time to get some answers. I ask Mal how she did it. How did she manage to sneak away during the party last night. Did she actually care about me or even her friends. I continue to ask her but the only words she says are "I didn't do it." That's a big fat lie and I know it. I start to squeeze her tighter and I can feel her gasping for air. Just then my mom, fairy godmother and Doug show up.

They all yell at me to put her down. Don't they know they can't control me. I'm the King now. I furiously tell them, "I'm the King, you can't tell me what to do and if any of you come closer she won't be able to breathe anymore."

I look into Mal's eyes once more and four words barely slip from her mouth.

"I love you, Ben."

I feel that force start to consume me again but this time I feel it leaving me instead of entering me. All of my bad thoughts about Mal leave my mind and all of our wonderful memories flood back in. I feel something clammy under my hand and I open my eyes. I'm choking Mal. I quickly let go of her. She drops to the ground and starts sputtering and gasping for air.

I feel my head start to get light-headed and dizzy and I fall to the ground. Right before I lose consciousness I look at Mal and whisper back, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey peeps! I hate giving excuses for not writing so I'm just going to bluntly say that senior year is hard. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews!**

 **Ben**

This is now the second time this week that I've woken up and have absolutely no idea where I am. I think I'm in the hospital wing because I hear lots of beeping noises and the sound of faint whispers. I open my eyes to the piercing white light and have to shut them again before opening them once more to adjust to the light. Why are the lights in the hospital so bright.

Once my eyes are fully opened I'm greeted by some very vibrant purple hair. I look over at Mal but it looks like she has passed out in the chair beside me. I want to wake her up but before I can my mother walks in and stops me. She quietly tells me that Mal has been awake all night beside me, waiting for me to wake up. She continues to tell me that Mal would not leave my presence for the fear that I might wake up and not see her right beside me.

I look up at my mother, "Do you know what happened mother?" I ask her. She nods her head no but she is quick to reassure me that Fairy Godmother is figuring everything out as we speak. She also tells me that my father is just fine. He had to go to an important meeting in another kingdom after the coronation but she couldn't tell me that because I was in full-on beast mode.

I apologize for my behaviour but she told me it wasn't my fault and that there was probably something else involved to make me have the reaction I did.

I hear a grunt beside me as I see Mal struggle to wake up. She kind of looks shaken and who could blame her. In the space of two days, I had been crowned king, she had chosen to be good and defeated her mother, we had shared our first kiss and then I had turned so furious with her I almost choked her to the death. I think out of everything, she was most scared that I was never going to wake up and come back to her. But being Mal I knew she would never admit to that.

My mother silently leaves so Mal and I can talk. I stare at her and her endless beauty. I can tell she's super confused as to what I'm doing but she can ask if I'm okay I tell her she's beautiful. I think she's speechless. She looks down at the ground as her cheeks start to turn a rosy blush. I like her blush, it makes her radiant. I motion for her to come over and lie with me but I can tell she's hesitant to do that. I reassure her that I'm completely myself but I don't think it's enough because she stays away. I didn't think I had traumatized her so much. After a few minutes, she moves her chair up to the bed and holds my hand. I will take any kind of affection from her. I missed her when I was in beast mode. I could definitely feel that her presence was missing.

I look at her face once more and notice a lonely tear making its way down her cheek. I'm quick to wipe it off her face but as I do so she flinches as though my touch burns her. It breaks my heart that she's so fearful of me right now. I lean over and grab her face in both my hands and gaze into her eyes. Her eyes continue to shed tears and I feel a tear falling down my cheek too. In barely a whisper I ask her if she'll be okay.

She waits a couple minutes before replying, "I know that it will take a while for my fear to disperse but I know that with you I know my heart will be mended."

Those were exactly the words I needed to hear from her. Even though I was the one that hurt her, she knew that I would be the only one that could mend her. It wasn't long before she crawled into my arms and fell fast asleep. I stared at her and gently placed a kiss on her head before falling asleep. This time when I fell asleep I dreamt only dreamt dreams full of light and comfort with no presence of darkness or control.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy :)

2 Weeks Later

Mal

"Ben, can you please tell me where your taking me already."

"No! That would ruin the surprise" he firmly told me but I could tell there was a huge grin on his face.

It has been two weeks since the incident and Ben and I are still going strong, if not stronger. I was afraid that we would never get to the point in our relationship we were at before the incident and the truth is we never did go back to that point because we have gone higher than that point. We are genuinely in love with each other more than before. Even though the incident hurt me, I'm glad it happened because Ben and I's relationship is stronger than before. We both learned that we can't live without one another.

Fairy Godmother discovered what caused the incident. It was none other than a curse from my mother, Maleficient. When I was a baby my mother put a curse on me to prevent me from ever having anything more than a little crush. If I ever did happen to fall in love, the first kiss my lover and I shared would turn my lover against me. It would also make my lover believe that I had killed one of their loved ones which would lead to them wanting and trying to kill me. That's was just great to hear. Some mom's might want to hear all about your first kiss but no, not my mother. My mother would have my lover kill me instead. I asked Fairy Godmother what I could do to break the curse but she told me I already broke it. She told me that my mother always told me that love was a weakness but deep down I think she knew that love was very powerful, maybe so powerful it could defeat her. She thought that scaring me like that would convince me to never fall in love again so in order to break the curse I would have to tell my lover that I loved him. This is exactly what I did. She reassured me that the curse was only a one time thing, once it was broken it was gone for good. This was a huge relief off my shoulders.

We continue walking to I don't know where because Ben is covering my eyes. This reminds me of our first date when he covered my eyes so I wouldn't see the picnic until we got there. I know I can trust him so I'm not worried. It gets quieter as we continue to walk. I know we have to be somewhere within walking distance of the school because he did bring his keys or helmets for a motorcycle ride. He lets go of me and I fell completely disoriented. I hear a door open and now I'm getting really antsy but I still don't open my eyes because I wouldn't want to upset Ben. He rushes back to my side and steadies me before we continue to walk a little bit more. We stop and I ask if we're there yet. He takes his hands off my eyes and tells me to open them.

I open my eyes and were in the library but it doesn't seem much different than it usually is. Ben hands me a piece of paper and then runs away behind a bookcase. What the heck is happening? Are we playing hide and go seek or something? I figure I should probably read the folded piece of paper I my hand. I open it up and it says Find the book that talks about a chocolate factory. That's easy it's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I swear when Ben told Carlos about this book/movie it was all he would talk about. I go and find that book and two pieces of paper fall out of it. One says don't open until end and the other one says open. I open the the open note and the next clue says Find the children's book I read to you that made you cry. Of course, he would pick this book because I cried halfway though it while he was reading it to me. It's Guess How Much I Love You. I go pick it up off the shelf and two notes fall out of it, the same as last time. My next clue is Go find my parent's wedding scrapbook. I know exactly where that is. I've come and hung out in here a couple times with Belle and I like to look through that book because it reminds me that someday I can get my happy ending too! I grab it three notes fall out. I open the open one first and it says What's the first movie called with the little yellow minions in it? Despicable Me, obviously. One of the other envelopes says open after opening open one first. It says make you're way to the balcony on the second floor of this library. I had no idea there was even a balcony on the second floor this might take a while.

It actually doesn't take me as long as I thought it would. I guess I just need to become more familiar with the other floors of the library. I got and sit down at the table on the balcony where there is a piece of paper and a pen. I pull out all my notes. The first note that fell out of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory says: What's the owner of the factory? Take away the y and write that name down. Okay that would be Will then so I write it down the next clue out of the children's book says: What is the last word of the title? That would be you, I write it down and then look at the next note that fell out of his parent's scrapbook, it says: Whats the third word under the first picture on the third page. I flip a couple pages and find the picture of Belle hugging Adam. It says, "I finally marry my true love." I write down marry beside you and pick up the final note. It says: What's the last word of the movie? I write down me and then read the whole sentence. Oh my gosh! It says, Will you marry me.

I hear someone beside me and turn around to see Ben on one knee. I cover my mouth and listen to him say,

"Mal, I've been in love with you since the day we met. You were a fun loving spirit that cared for means not the king me and that meant a lot to me. You tried to rescue me even when you didn't know how to swim either and that's when I knew you cared for me as much as I cared for you, even though you didn't know that yet. I love endlessly and want to prove that to you every day for the rest of our lives. So Mal Bertha will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and my queen?"

Tears start free flowing down my cheeks and I fell a waterfall. My heart is swelling and my hands are shaky but as I look at Ben. I see those heart-warming eyes and smile and nod my yes. He grabs my hand and puts a breathtaking ring on. It a simple gold band with a square diamond on it. Vines of crystal swirl around the ring and I don't have any words for how amazing it is. All I can do is hug him and cry tears of joy on his shoulder. He told me he would Texas me how to love and her did and I'm so glad for it. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. Love is not a weakness it's actually a strength that gets you through the hard times. I love Ben and I'm 100% positive that that's what I feel towards him. We stare into the night sky as the sunsets and I know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the last chapter. There were so many spelling mistakes because my phone likes to auto correct everything and it wasn't until my sister was reading it that I discovered them. Thanks for reading!

Mal

I never wanted to leave Ben's side but we had to tell the others. Ben told me that his parents already knew because he needed Belle's opinion about the ring. She told him not to pick anything flashy or big because I would be happy with something small. She was right, the ring is perfect for me and no other ring would have been better. We walked slowly to my dorm so Ben could drop me off. He makes sure to return me at a reasonable time because the last time he dropped me off at 2 in the morning Evie almost had a heart attack that something had happened to me. Evie had to give Ben a good talking to. We stop in the quiet hallway that leads off of the main hallway right before the hallway where Evie and I's dorm is. He envelopes me in a hug and I just want to stay in his arms forever. He takes his arms off and lifts my face up so our eyes meet.

Delicately he says, "It won't be too much longer until you can come to bed with me and not have Evie lecture us about being out too late."

I nod and slightly giggle. Sometimes I feel like Evie is my mother. I'm grateful for it though. She has always been there for me. Even after our rough first meeting. My mother was Maleficient After all. I grew up taught by her to never be nice anyone. You're more powerful then them and they don't deserve your time and energy. I feel so ashamed that I actually believed that but that was the only thing I was taught over and over again so I had nothing else to believe except that.

I was at school in the hallway when I first met Evie. I was beating up some villains kid because they had tried to steal my lunch. After punching home in the face once or twice I started to walk down the hallway. As I past Evie she grabbed my arm. I was disgusted that somebody had actually went out of their way to touch me. I snarled at her and asked why she had grabbed me. This girl with blue hair didn't shrink back into the lockers when I asked but stood tall and responded clearly that the whole school knew whose daughter I was so I didn't have to prove it by beating others up. Confident but not cocky I liked her.

Later that day, Evie found me sitting on the steps outside the school. She sat right down beside me and didn't say a word. What she said next amazed me about her.

She quietly said, "I assume your waiting here for as long as you can before you have to return to your unpleasant home. I understand, sometimes my mom doesn't thane the best days and takes her anger out on me. She doesn't hit me but just yells at me and it's hard work not cracking right there in front of her."

I looked at her. Who was this girl and how had I never known about her until today. I can tell she knows what I'm going to ask because she immediately says she's the daughter of the Evil Queen. She invites me to hang out with her and because I rather hang out with her than my mom I accept. That's the day I recognized that Evie would become a true friend to me and not one of the superficial friends that I had that jut didn't want to get beat up.

I walk into our dorm and am not surprised to find Evie sewing a new outfit while trying to memorize chemistry equations. She looks up and acknowledges that I'm here but quickly looks up again and I know she's noticed my left hand. It is not even a second before she is jumping out of her seat and running towards me. She's ecstatic and jumping off the walls with excitement and for once I don't mind because I can't stop smiling. I tell her all the details about Ben's proposal. The minute I'm down telling the story she's already started thinking of ideas for my wedding. Before she can say anything else I interrupt her and ask her a question.

"Evie, I have to ask you something. Would you be my maid of honour?"

The look on Evie's face is enough of an answer for me. She looks at me silently and tears start filling her eyes. She tells me that she knew from the day she first met me that I would have a happy ending. She also said she was honoured but I told her it wouldn't be fitting to have anybody else be my maid of honour with everything we've been through. I wouldn't even be getting married if it weren't for her hope that she had for me that first day we met.

With Evie as my maid of honour I know my wedding will be everything I want it to be plus more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the Characters!

Author's Note: This will be the final chapter for this story. Thanks to all of you for reading my story.

One month later:

Ben:

Deep breathes is all I can do right now. I don't know why I'm so nervous about this. I'm marrying my soulmate, my everything today but she won't just be my wife, she will become my queen as well.

I look into the full-length mirror in my room and just watch myself take deep breathes. I run my hand through my hair for the third time in the past minute. It's a tousled mess which isn't much different then how it usually is. I have to look myself in the eyes and tell myself I can do this otherwise I think I might start hyperventilating.

I don't even hear my dad walk into my room until he's standing right behind me watching me take deep breathes. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face him and says "It's alright to be nervous. Everybody is nervous on their wedding day. You don't need to worry about letting Mal down, she knows that you would never do that intentionally so don't worry yourself about it. I have one piece of advice for you right now, don't worry plenty more will come but right now I'm just going to tell you one thing. As long as you love each other and stick by one another's side you can get through any problem the world will send your way. It's the simple truth that any good marriage relies on."

I reply to him with my worried face, "I'm worried for Mal. She is going to be a queen and has never had any sort of royalty training."

"Again, don't stress yourself out about this. Mal knew this would happen if she accepted your proposal and I know that she wouldn't have accepted it if she didn't believe that she could become queen. Mal is a tough cookie and will probably surprise us, no doubt about that. Now the ceremony is starting in ten minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am. Thank you Dad for everything. I knew it was hard for you to accept my proposal about all of this but I'm truly grateful that you did"

"You're very welcome. I'm very proud of you son and know you will do great things as a king."

I watched my dad walk out and then looked at myself once more. I could tell my nerves had calmed down and my pulse was starting to slow down. I looked in the mirror once more before walking out. If Mal could do this then so could I.

Mal

I watch as my best friend walks through the doors in the chapel. In just seconds I will have to walk down that aisle too and it's terribly frightening. I shouldn't be but good things don't usually turn out that well for me. They never have and who knows if they ever will.

I receive a nudge from the person beside me, Ben's father. He can tell I'm frightened and nervous. I'm waiting for that speech of don't you worry about a thing, you'll have it all figured out soon enough, the kingdom will understand your slow beginning, etc. but it never comes. Instead I'm surprised to hear him give me advice on marriage and not ruling a kingdom.

I look at him and he tells me this, "Ben is just as nervous as you and I will tell you the one piece of advice I gave him to help him out right now That is this, as long as you love each other and stick by one another's side you can get through any problem the world will send your way. It's the simple truth that any good marriage relies on. I know it probably sounds cheesy but is 100% the truth and I want you to promise me you won't ever forget that, promise?"

"I promise with all my heart that I will love your son as much as you have and be by his side through any future problems that might come our way. I'm so grateful for you and Belle for accepting me into this family and I just wanted to say thank you. I've heard from Ben that it was hard for you to accept my friends and I coming here and I just wanted to say thanks again for giving us the chance. I know it took a lot of trust that I would do the right thing and I will never be able to thank you enough."

"As long as you live and follow all those things you said, I'm sure that we can become the family you've always wanted. I love like a daughter Mal and I don't ever want you to forget that. Are you ready because Ben might start to wonder if you've run out on him."

"Yes, I've never felt more ready for anything before than I am now."

I take the steps slowly and steadily with Adam beside me. I only look forward to where Ben is at the end of the aisle. The time it's takes to get there takes longer than I wanted. When Adam gives my hand to Ben I feel a rush of joy. He will be mine and only mine and no one can take that from me. I kiss him and tell him I love him right then and there. He glances at me and tells me that's usually done after we say "I do". I only tell him that I couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure he knew it before we were obligated to do it. With that we start the ceremony.

The ceremony runs smoothly and Ben and I both exchange our rings and say our "I do's" and before I know it we're done. But Ben doesn't just go in to kiss me, he kisses me then picks me up and darts out through one of the open side doors into the quiet hallway. He puts me down and gestures for me to follow him and so, we run down the hallway, laughing and smiling.

Ben takes us down a hidden hallway that leads to the gardens. He ushers me into the gardens before anybody heard our laughter and shuts the door. He goes to one of the flower bushes and picks a rise off. He hands me a pink rose and says, "I wanted to steal a few minutes with my wife before I have to share her with the rest of the kingdom."

I pull him in for a kiss and then snuggle right into him. It's quiet and peaceful out here, as it should be but I already know it won't stay that way. I'm just going to live in this moment for as long as I can. Ben whispers into my ear, "Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

I laugh and say, "You might've mentioned it once or twice but you could say it again because that is one thing that I will never get tired of hearing."

I know without a doubt that I've finally gotten my happily ever after and I couldn't be more glad. Sure I grew up with the mother of evil but even girls like me, always want to find their prince. Somebody that no matter how many times you mess up will tell you that they still and forever will love you.

I look at the sky as the sunsets and I know that one chapter has ended but a new one has just begun and I am so excited to see what life throws us next. But I know that Ben and I will be able to conquer all of them and more as long as we remember to love each other like no other.


End file.
